Lucas Hood
Lucas Hood was originally someone that was supposed to become the new sheriff in the small Pennsylvania community of Banshee. But after he was killed an unnamed ex-con and thief assumes his identity and becomes the new sheriff of Banshee. The original Lucas Hood had just traveled cross country from Oregon, so he was unknown to anyone in Banshee when he died. The unnamed ex-con started the charade as Lucas Hood to stay in Banshee where his former lover and accomplice Carrie Hopewell is living under another assumed identity, as a homemaker. As the new sheriff, he maintains his unorthodox and outlaw values while hunted by a shadowy gangster he betrayed years earlier who also happens to be the father of his paramour. Brock Lotus, Emmett Yawners and Siobhan Kelly are Lucas's Deputies in Banshee. The original Lucas Hood evidently has a son named Jason. The unnamed ex-con has a daughter named Deva, who he didn't know about until he arrived in Banshee and saw her. He loves her very much and is very protective of her. They have a strong bond, even before she realizes that he's her father. At the end of season 3, he resigned from the job as Sheriff of Banshee. In season 4, Hood has been living in an isolated cabin for nearly two years after having been found by Rebecca in a trashed motel room. After two years, Brock finds him there and brings him back to Banshee Sheriff´s Station telling him Rebecca is dead and that there is a serial killer in Banshee. Hood decides to start investigating Rebecca´s murder and the other murders with the newly arrived FBI agent Veronica Dawson. He is also trying to find Job and get him back. At the end of season 4 he finds out that Burton had killed Rebecca. They fight each other resulting Hood beating Burton to a pulp and leaving him for Proctor who eventually kills him. Hood says his goodbyes to Ana and Sugar. He sees his daughter, Deva, off to college and promises to see her soon. He then drives back to New York with the motorcycle he arrived to Banshee. Past (Below,"Hood" refers to the unnamed ex-con) Hood had an abusive father whose beatings sent Hood to the hospital several times. The only thing known about his mother is that she was a good mom. Hood remembers killing his father at some point when he was younger, although exactly when is uncertain. He was in the Army, and attacked his instructor. Instead of being sent to stockade at Fort Benning, GA, he was moved by a man named Dalton who recruited him for Black Ops saving him from being court-martialed. Sometime in 1994, his last mission was to kill the hacker we know as Job, but instead he and Job begin working together. Some point after this, he meets Rabbit. As a thief, Hood was tasked with jobs that everyone else called ´impossible.´ He was an ´infiltration specialist´ who was able to go deeper than anyone else. One time, he stole a chess set from a man called Drexel as a gift to Mr. Rabbit and managed to bypass all the security systems including guard dogs. He eventually fell in love with Rabbit´s daughter Anastasia and they started to plan a life together away from her father. On April 17th 1997, his last job with Anastasia was a $10 million diamond heist from a company called Capitol Diamond. The job failed because Rabbit found out about their plan and his right-hand man Olek called the police on them. Hood told ´Ana´ to go without him and he was caught and arrested. Hood was sentenced for 15 years in Roscoe Prison and Ana disappeared with Job´s help. Personality Being a former thief and having spent years in prison, Hood has no problem breaking the law. Despite being a criminal, Hood seems to take his job as a sherriff seriously and does his best to help and protect the innocent. In fact, Hood happens to be the first Sheriff of Banshee who isn´t taking bribes or intimated by Kai Proctor despite he´s not actually a cop. Hood handles situations with a recklessness that seems to border against suicidal. On multiple occasions, he went alone, or heavily outnumbered, into a hostile situation. He fought a professional MMA fighter and also went to get a sandwich at the cafe while there was a memorial of a man he himself had killed. His experience as a criminal allows him to solve crimes in an unorthodox but also practical manner. He has feelings for his former lover, as he went all the way to Banshee just for her, and felt a responsibility for his child. He's still pained from the suffering he endured in prison as he has flashbacks from it. After spending years in prison, he became much more distant and violent than before. Yet he is a sensitive and caring man with a charming attitude. He also has multiple relations with females (who he sometimes doesn't even know by name). Skills Hood is in excellent physical condition and works out regularly to stay in great shape. He moves quickly and displays good agility when jumping over cars, jumping/smashing through windows while escaping situations or chasing people. Hood is an exceptional fighter. During his time as a mobster, he trained for boxing and he received hand to hand combat training from the Army and Dalton as well. While in prison, he killed the albino. He uses regular punches and kicks combined with dirty moves such as biting, throat strikes, headbutting, and joint breaks to cause maximum damage. His fighting style has been described as a skill that can not be learned but only obtained by experience. His experience and his ability to adapt allows him to beat multiple dangerous opponents. He is also highly skilled in using improvised weapons such as knives, batons, bottles and anything else he can get his hands on during fights. Hood is also an excellent marksman and appears to have had military training (exemplified by his use of the Harries technique for simultaneous handgun/ torch usage). Because of his vast skill set, Hood survives the toughest situations and he has been described as an ´Army of One´. Behind the scenes The impersonated Lucas Hood is a major character in the first, second season, third season and fourth season. He is played by starring cast member Antony Starr. Appearances Origins Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Status:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Origins Characters Category:Banshee citizen Category:Law Enforcement Category:Season 4 Characters